月光と星明かり  Gekkō to Hoshi Akari
by hopelina
Summary: This is the sequel to "Losing Self Control," it's just  passionate  smex, so you don't really have to read the first one  though I hope you try it out  The translation of the title is "Moonlight and Starlight"


** Sorry for the 17,356.42001 light-year wait! What? Light-years don't measure time? Blasphemy!I've redesigned this a thousand times both on paper and in my mind, so I hope you're satisfied -crosses fingers- If not, please tell me ways I can improve! Thanks!**

** Now, on to the SMEX!**

**Yuuri's POV**

I can barely process a single thought.

After much awkwardness, we ended up scurrying up to our room. Now -as I sit on the edge of my bed, allowing my new lover to do as he pleases- my mind is just a fuzzy, euphoric blur.

_My_ Wolfram cupped my clothed erection, staring straight into my eyes with those smoldering green orbs of his. I barely managed to swallow back a moan as he squeezed, gently. My arms were the only thing keeping me in a sitting position- I felt like just collapsing backwards. Gripping the sheets below me for my dear life, I gnawed on my lip even as I tasted iron.

When he started kneading at the bulge in my pants, I failed my desperate endeavor to swallow another obnoxious mewl. My eyes fluttered close. My blond gradually increased vigor with each moment's passing, earning a series of thrusts forward from myself.

"Ah! Wolfram, m-more!" I pleaded, pleasure laced in my words.

An obscure whine escaped my slightly bleeding lips when the talented hand drew back from between my legs, deliberately disobeying my plead. Wolfram simply smirked at my complaint, lowering his head.

Being the _cruel_ tease he is, he chose to take the zipper of my pants _between his teeth_ and drag it down, unhurriedly, taunting me even more. Even when I bucked my hips forward, he just chuckled and continued his pace, utterly unaffected. Despite my pouts and pelvic thrusts forward, he continued to ignore my need.

As much as I hate to admit it, I quite enjoy such temptation... It's kind of like an adrenaline rush, but somehow even better.

More eager than before, almost as if his patience snapped for that instant, my love fluidly slid my underwear and trousers down, both at at once. I shivered at the sudden chill.

Seeming to have regained his fundamental restraint, my new lover now squeezes the base of my member between the tips of his index finger, his middle finger and his thumb. The bare contact, to my disbelief, proves to be _a lot_ more pleasurable than that with the hated boundary of clothing. I thought I was in heaven, earlier, but now...

Adding pressure gradually, his fingers slide their way up my throbbing length with tantalizing slowness. This feels _so_ _amazing_...

I find myself lacking oxygen and, unfortunately, I can't breathe and repress these pleasured noises, at the same time. They're so embarrassing, these gasps, mewls and grunts I emit, but this guy... really knows what he's doing... Even if he wasn't as proficient as he is, just the fact that Wolfram wants to touch me is exhilarating.

Every time my love reaches the head, his fingers trail back down the shaft, decreasing pressure in the same pace he added it, previously. After a couple more trips up and down my erection, my beloved's talented digits release it, once again, to massage my balls. Soon after, I feel something _warm_ and _moist_ thrill my slit.

With a sharp gasp, I snap my eyes open, looking down to reveal my beautiful bishonnen licking my tip. Chomping down on my bottom lip, I aim to quell the groans threatening to escape. That attempt, of course, ends in failure. Wolfram then laps up all the pre-come leaking down my length before taking the head of my cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

This is all to much...

A scream emerges from _deep_ in my throat, my head throws back in ecstasy, and my whole body arches as an orgasm tears through my entire being, engulfing me in utter euphoria.

As I finish, I collapse backwards onto the bed, with my legs still hanging off the edge.

**Wolfram's POV**

Yuuri throws his head back, arching his figure as he releases. He comes in loads, directly into my mouth, with the most delightful tune erupting from his mouth. My own member twitches in anticipation.

After my love finishes, the wonderful harmony of our pants echo throughout the atmosphere.

When I catch my breath, I begin to unbutton my shirt. Running my tongue along my lips, I lick up the drops of come that overflowed from my mouth, savoring the taste.

That expression on his face is beyond priceless...

His eyelids resting over his eyes and beads of sweat trailing down his face neck, I feel like I've never seen anything so gorgeous, in my life. However, I want to see _all_ of him...

Once I undress myself from my still sticky clothing, I lift up Yuuri's legs to completely remove his bottoms. Then, I make my way to strip off his shirt.

My fiance's captivating eyes open, spectating my actions. Green meets black. Subconsciously, I stop in my tracks to capture my new lover's lips.

The mixture of Yuuri's saliva and his come in my mouth... It tastes beyond amazing.

**Yuuri's POV**

My breath has finally evened out, but I still need to breath. It's unfortunate, but true... Parting from those delightful set of lips, I flip us over so I'm straddling his thighs.

I explore his amazing body with my eyes. His tousled blond hair, his captivating emerald eyes, the adorable structure of his face, the hickeys on his neck, and his his cute pink nipples...

Toying with his right nipple, I lick the left one with leisure. I earn a gasp and pleasured hums, in response. After nibbling lightly, I begin to suck. He arches into my touch.

Depriving my desideratum's right nipple, I run both of my hands up and down his sides, just _feeling_ him. The vigor of my sucking increases by the second.

Wolfram gasps and mewls, clearly enjoying himself. "Y-yuuri!"

His voice is so beautifully seductive...

A string of saliva connects my mouth and the recent hickey as I pull back, working my way over to the other to suck just as harshly.

"Mmm, Yuuri... Please..."

When my hands reach his hips, once again, I decide to change my route. Without pausing, I slide my hands to his inner thighs, purposely brushing them lightly against his length. He teased me, earlier, so now it's my turn. After nearly reaching his knees, I repeat the process of moving my hands up and down.

Wolfram whines, trusting his hips upward, but I don't respond.

Satisfied with the large hickey I have left on both nipples, I press my lips to my beloved's. I remove one of my hands from his thighs to take a handful of his hair, pulling him closer to me and sliding my tongue into his welcoming mouth. I continue my pattern, below, with my other hand.

Unlocking our lips, my blond bishonen complains-nearly moaning. "Yuuri! P-please... I want you inside of me... I need you." He bucks his hips forward, more desperate this time.

Taking the hint, I decide to stop teasing him- I, myself, am actually getting impatient. Plus, that pleading look is just too adorably sexy. Just the fact that he wants me, actually, is sexy and tempts me _way_ to much...

"Are you sure?" I don't want him to regret this and I definitely don't want to hurt him. If only I had some lube...

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, I bring three fingers up to his lips. He seems to know exactly what I want him to do, because he takes them into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around them.

I remember earlier, when he brought my tip into his mouth, earlier... God, can I get any more turned on?

When he releases my hand, I have an urge to lick the wet appendages, just to get another fresh taste of his scrumptious saliva. But, I have a job at hand.

I gingerly poke at his entrance with a single finger. Glancing up to make sure he's not in any pain, I slowly slide the whole thing in. His warm inner walls constrict my finger tightly.

My beloved Wolfram groans, cringing in pain. I cast him a worried, apologetic look.

"I-it's okay..." he assures. "I just haven't done this in a while..."

Well, at least he has some experience. Personally, I've never even kissed anyone other than Wolfram... I do, however, have basic knowledge on this sort of thing.

I wiggle my finger around, trying to stretch him out. To distract Wolfram from the pain, I use my other hand to jerk him off. All the while, I gaze down at his face to make sure he's okay.

My 'distraction' is obviously working, because his facial expression is surely that of pleasure.

Taking advantage of him thinking of something else, I slip another finger in. My fingers cautiously scissor his moist insides when I feel a different texture.

Wolfram suddenly screams my name, arching his figure in pleasure.

Noting the pre-come leaking down my love's erection, I slow down the movement of my hand. I add another finger into his hole and stretch him out even more, making sure to hit his prostate every time I scissor my fingers.

The wonderful sound of his mewls is just beyond amazing... I find myself thrusting my fingers in and out, slamming them into the bundle of nerves as hard as I can.

"Y-yuuri! A-a-aah! I'm gonna... g-going to... Yuuri!"

Wolfram's insides squeeze firmly around my fingers as he reaches his climax.

Earlier, I didn't get a good look as face when he released, but just now... Just seeing him like that... I could have came, right then and there.

Of course, though, I didn't- and I'm still _really_ hard... I almost want to just ram into him, right now- but that would both hurt and shock him. Plus, he still hasn't caught his breath...

After leaning down to lock our lips, I pull back. Hovering over him on all fours, I mumble his name.

Looking up to me with half-lidded eyes, he just nodded. I'll take that as an invitation.

Positioning myself for penetration, I look straight into his eyes, silently questioning him. Again, he nods.

Excruciatingly slowly, I push inside of my fiance's tight hole. Oh my God, this feels _so good_. It's indescribable... His walls are so _moist, warm_and _really tight... _His hole constricts my erection so tightly, it's almost as if it's trying to swallow me.

I want to trust wildly- in and out, in and out... I'm so tempted... Of course, compassion restricts me from such actions. If I hurt him, I'll never forgive myself.

I can't put into words how difficult it is to restrain myself, right now. I want to hear more of him screaming my name in pleasure. I want to finally be sexually released. I want to give him so much pleasure, he'll remember this night, forever. I want him to fall even deeper in love with me.

I'll set my wants aside for later, because what I need to do, right now, is wait for my lover to accustom to this penetration.

"You... can move, now... Yuuri..." my desideratum informs.

I thrust slowly, careful not to hurt him. He looks pretty uncomfortable, still... Where was his prostate, again?

Trying different angles, I search for the sponge-like material that will surely bring him as much pleasure as I have.

"Ah! Y-yuuri!" my beloved Wolfram screams.

Aha!

Oh my god, this is amazing... Not only am I overwhelmed with pleasure, but my greatest desire is right beneath me, moaning and gasping with every thrust.

I increase speed and force, continuing to add pressure until I find myself rocking my hips as hard -and as passionately- as I can.

My lover screams my name repeatedly, rocking his hips forward every time I thrust. I, of course, can't help but scream his name, as well.

The only thing I hear is Wolfram's pleasured voice. The only thing I smell is his exhilarating scent. I can only see his sweating, pleasured face and I can only feel his hole clasping tightly around me. It's beyond belief, but somehow... this is actually happening!

After screaming out a warning, Wolfram releases all over both of our stomachs. As he does so, his hole grips my arousal so tightly that I can't help but do the same.

I collapse atop him, completely exhausted. Both of us gasp for air like a fish out of water, and my heartbeat is so intense that I can't think, clearly.

Following the evening of my breath, I pull out and crawl under the blanket, gesturing for Wolfram to join me.

The beautiful, wavy, blonde locks cascading down to shoulder blades... The gorgeous emerald irises which compare to a labyrinth- one gets easily lost in them with no chance of escape... The soft, rose petal pink lips excruciatingly difficult to resist... The pale, silky smooth skin you never want to stop _touching_... These irresistible characteristics of my accidental fiance were driving me _insane. _

But now, I'm able to wrap my arms over the one I thought would never be mine. Oh, how wrong I was... All it took was a large amount of embarrassment, courage, and initiation for my brutal craving to fall into my grasp. I tell you what, it was well beyond worth it. For this gorgeous prince which I love so much, I would do literally anything.

With only the moon and the stars for light, I gaze down at the one I would die or even be tortured for. Life can't get any better than this...

**It's finally done! Wow, I actually got a lot done, for one day... about half of it was done on a series of days – I got a bunch of writers block and whatnot- and the other half was done, today... Please tell me what you think! This is my first sex scene, so I'd like as much criticism as you guys will offer so I can improve, in the future! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
